Dynamic object detections and applications are provided by a network camera. In general, a dynamic object is determined by the difference between two or more frames, which is inaccurate and noisy. In order to improve accuracy, additional operations are required that easily make the camera use excessive power and overheat leading to breakdowns and shortened equipment life.